El dulce sabor de sus labios
by zafiro-dark.chan
Summary: Una pequeña travesura por parte de reborn hacia lal donde conoce el dulce sabor de sus labio..ok pasen u.u no soy bueno con las reseñas, pero creo que esta pasable n.n


**Hola :D, este es mi 1er intento de crear una historia o oneshot (como se escriba e.e), jeje espero que os guste y no me maten T.T, entiendan es el 1ro que hago, y si, yo dije que tal vez no haría, pero aquí toy .3. yyy….haber como me sale ^-^u, manden sus reviews pliss :3**

**PD: no soy dueña de katekyo hitman reborn, xq si no habría 2da temporada *3***

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

El dulce sabor de sus labios

Eran ya mas de las 6:00pm y había una paz increíble, reborn se encontraba en su habitacion recostado en la cama, con las manos en su nuca, mirando el techo fijamente, estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño, cuando se escucharon varios gritos, golpes y todo lo que fuera ruidoso, de mala gana se paró y abrió la puerta y lo 1ro que vio fue a un pelirrubio corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, detrás una piliazul que corría diciendo uno y mil insultos hacia el chico que tenia enfrente

-ven para acá estúpido colonello!- grito la peliazul

-si lo hago me golpearas, kora!- grito el chico de nombre colonello

-pues claro! – aclaro- después de que te saltaras tu entrenamiento! - dijo mientras se preparaba para alcanzarlo y golpearlo

-las damas deberían actuar con mas delicadeza, kora!- grito sabiendo que eso le cabrearía mas, pero, era eso lo que mas le gustaba (creo xD)

-no me jodas colonello! – dio un salto aterrizando arriba de su alumno, lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo empezó a abofetear

-lal-tran-qui-lizate por-favor, ko- dijo apenas ya que aun seguía abofeteándolo la chica que estaba arriba de el hasta tal punto que quedo inconsciente

El observo divertido la escena que daban los 2, aunque con algo de envidia (quien lo diría o-o), hace ya un tiempo que lal por un extraño motivo le llamaba la atención, había desarrollado formas como para tener casi a cualquier hombre comiendo de su mano, y obviamente el había notado eso, pero ella al parecer era la única que no se daba cuenta, de la nada salió una persona de sexo desconocido, gracias a que iba tapado con una gran túnica, dejando mostrar solamente la mitad de su cara, en sus mejillas habían 2 triangulitos morados

-lal déjalo, creo que ya lo mataste – dijo con su voz monótona

-hump! – dijo mientras se paraba y le daba el último golpe de gracia una patada en una de sus costillas - te pago para que parezca un accidente - dijo mientras le extendia un fajo de dinero

-ella sonrisa - claro - dijo mientras se acercaba el cuerpo de colonello

-ciao ciao viper,lal– saludo divertido reborn

-que es mammon! No viper- dijo el/la ilusionista haciendo un medio puchero – se empezó a convertir en neblina y desapareció

Lal simplemente lo ignoro y se fue a la cocina seguida de cierto pelinegro, al entrar vio un par de cuchillos en dirección hacia él, y ágilmente los esquivo soltando una sonrisa arrogante mientras se dirigía hacia lal quien estaba en un sillón semi-recostada con un vaso de yogurt en la boca

-hump! que quieres reborn? – dijo mientras dejaba el vaso encima de la mesita del frente y fruncía levemente el ceño

-…-no dijo nada sin embargo soltó una pequeña risita, por el descuido que cometido la peliazul, tenía manchado el labio inferior con el yogurt – ella le dio una mala mirada - sin embargo el se inclinó hacia ella y lentamente se fue acercando a la comisura de sus labios de la chica, rozando y lamiendo el yogurt derramado en sus labio, se separó un poco solo para lamer los suyos propios y mirar a una muy sonrojada lal que estaba en estado de shock por lo sucedido recientemente, se volvió a lamer los labios sintiendo el dulce sabor de sus labios, la miro y se acerco nuevamente a ella dándole otro beso, movía lentamente sus labio esperando una respuesta por parte de la peliazul, estuvo así por unos segundos, cuando reacciono y rompió el beso, pero lal fue mas rápida y ella fue la que empezó el beso esta vez, el algo atónito correspondió el beso siguiendo el ritmo, primero fue lento y suave, después fueron subiendo la intensidad, cuando el le lamio los labio pidiendo permiso para tener un ingreso en el interior de la boca de la chica, ella gustosa le permitió el acceso, pero no le permitiría tomar el control, a no, lal mirch jamás se dejaría dominar en cualquier situación, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, unieron sus lenguas en una danza de pasión y amor, el la recostó sobre el sofá mientras seguían besándose, al final rompieron el beso por falta de aire, mientras trataban de controlar los latidos de su corazón y la respiración lal hablo

-po-por que hiciste eso? - pregunto inocentemente

-el sonrió y se acerco a su oído - porque me gustas - dijo para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja

-ahhh! - gimio ante tal contacto, el sintió el deseo de escuchar mas sus gemidos que dijeran su nombre, el paso de su oído hacia sus labios nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera continuar se escucho un grito

-QUE DE-MONIOS HACES REBORN, KORA?! - dijo en estado de shock parado en la puerta con los ojos casi saliéndose

-_mierda - _susurro levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el pelirubio, este se lanzo hecho una furia hacia el, reborn sin embargo esquivo todos sus ataques con bastante facilidad y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro que tal vez no se podría quitar por un buen tiempo al igual que _el dulce sabor de sus labios_

●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•●๋•

**nya! que tal gente les gusto?, supongo que no n.ñ, jeje este es la 1ra vez que escribo u.u y trata sobre reborn y lal, a la mayoría le debe gustar colonello y lal, pero bueno u.u y quiero sus opiniones, acepto criticas, saludos, insultos ( T.T), etc :P bueno.. reviews reviews reviews xD byeeeeeeeeeeeee **

***3***


End file.
